


Alone Time

by toesohnoes



Category: Being Human
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George walks in on Mitchell touching himself. Mitchell doesn't ask him to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/17776745907/george-walks-into-mitchells-bedroom-without).

George walks into Mitchell’s bedroom without bothering to knock. His footsteps alter immediately. His eyes widen. He begins to instantly re-evaluate his position on knocking.

Mitchell is naked.

It’s Mitchell’s bedroom. He’s allowed to be naked. Yet George can’t stop himself from staring. Mitchell’s skin is pale and creamy and his chest is dusted with dark, masculine hair. His nipples are pink and hardened, seeming to cry out for some kind of attention.

His eyes are closed, but his hand is beneath the sheet that barely covers his modesty. George’s face floods with heat when he realises what he’s walked in on. He needs to retreat. Even more than that, Mitchell ought to shout at him and make him leave. Mitchell’s hearing is incredibly accurate. He must know that George is here. He certainly must have heard him.

“Come in and close the door, George,” Mitchell demands, stretching out for him like he’s utterly aware of the effect that he has. His eyes are still closed, but the expression on his face is smug.

He knows just how this is going to end, George thinks.

He must know that there’s no way that George could walk away from an invitation like that.

With his heart racing, he steps further into the room and lets the door slide shut behind him.


End file.
